guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Failure to Communicate
What we have here... there's no way that that can't be a reference to Cool Hand Luke. The quote in the movie is talking about what makes people criminals, and it makes perfect sense describing an assassin. The big question is: Can he eat fifty eggs? I thought I was doomed. DOOMED! I dunno bout anyone else, this just reminds of Invader Zim, constantly yelling DOOM! lol, anyways, yeah, just reminds me of that.-Kalle Damos 'Worst Article on Wiki 2008 For the following reasons, among many, I would like to propose this article for the above named Award: * It gives no indication to a new player, like myself, any guidance on HOW to eliminate the different groups from right to left * It proposes using a strategy for a quest that I have already claimed the reward for i.e. it is no longer open to me * It doesn't even mention the final group of 57 Charr that I have to kill to get thru to the final * in the quest Is it just me or has GuildWiki become less relevant?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 78.16.191.239 ( ) 23:54, June 20, 2008. :It's a wiki for a reason. If you feel it's a poor article, you can always add to it to help it out.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:23, 21 June 2008 (UTC) did you read "a new player, like myself"?? What could I possibly contribute? Has this Wiki become a resource for budding Journalists? Or is it to help Guild Wars players?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 78.16.191.239 ( ) 00:27, June 21, 2008. :(edit conflict) By the way, you don't have to repeat that strategy in the previous quest. As you mentioned, you had already completed that quest, so you should be familiar with those towers; simply navigate your way to them (which should be relatively easy as you've done it before), and follow the rest of the walkthrough. It also gives you help on what to do once inside -- kill anything inside, going clockwise. Pulling is a given, as it is in any area, and general group strategy is left to the group. It's a relatively normal quest, so it doesn't require being too specific. However, if you feel it would help, feel free to add more information. :If you're a player who has already beaten Against the Charr and even Assault on the Stronghold (which is a requirement to get this quest), you should already be relatively knowledgeable in doing most of the objectives for this quest. --R Phalange 00:29, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :(edit conflict) Well I did read "doesn't even mention the final group of 57 Charr that I have to kill to get thru to the final * in the quest," which would seem to infer that you have some knowledge of this quest that you could add to the article. As for your journalist comment, the site doesn't write itself. Individual users like you and I have to add to it from our own knowledge of the game in order to succeed. Perhaps if you add what you know about this quest, you'll help someone else who's having trouble passing it.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:32, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Consider me shouted down. But my nomination still stands.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 78.16.191.239 ( ) 00:40, June 21, 2008. My contribution re. Sgt Wilson in Dad's Army has been deleted. How can I help?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 78.16.191.239 ( ) 00:46, June 21, 2008. :That was a misunderstanding by another contributor; I've restored it, and changed the wording a little :) --R Phalange 00:50, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Well haven't we done well, (ref. Bruce Forsythe). After all this discussion we have added a note to the Trivia Section. My nomination still stands.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 78.16.191.239 ( ) 01:46, June 21, 2008. I've checked out the Official Guild Wiki on this quest. You'll find a lot more relevant info there.